


Fall

by 8bitalpha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitalpha/pseuds/8bitalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red, violets are blue, would you please bend over so I can cum in you?</p><p>((Happy Valentine's Day to the RWBY fandom!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

She’d insulted him, called him to action, put his character in question in front of his livelihood--done everything in her power to test his patience.

“You always have tried to overcompensate with rage and arrogance, Ozpin.”

“And what exactly have I been trying to compensate _for_ , my dear?”

This was how it always began. She _taunted_ him. Got him angry. _It’s going to take more than a jab at my pride to break me, my dear Cinder._

Had they met when he was a warrior instead of a headmaster, he could have given her exactly what she was after without needing to think. It would have been easy to pin her wherever he pleased.

Now, he had _standards_. Things he was willing to refrain from doing.

“You overcompensate for _everything_ , _handsome._ ” Cinder sneered, two strides eating the distance between them. He jerked away from her when she reached up to touch his face. “What’s the matter, Oz?”

“You know my rule.” He gritted out.

“Oh, are you _mad_ at me?”

“ _Millions_ of people heard you call me out, _my dear_ , and God only knows how many people your accusations got killed. I should cut you down now.” Ozpin snapped, sliding one foot back as Cinder laughed.

“What are you going to do, handsome? _Punish_ me?” She jeered, standing on her toes until she was eye level with him.

“If you are lucky,” he managed to growl, “that is _all_ I’m going to do.”

“ _Oh_ , I’m so scared. Really, I am. You are absolutely _terrifying_ .” The utter _lack_ of emotion in her voice pushed him closer to the edge she was working towards and he bit it down. Controlled his breathing. He didn’t jerk away when she reached for his face again--let her dig her nails into his chin.

“If you aren’t scared,” he purred, leaning into her, “you should be.”

He heard her breath hitch then. That was her cue--his tell that he wasn’t going to waste any more time _toying_ with her. The second he made any move towards her, asserted himself at all, she lost her control. Lost her hold on the scenario and it was his game.

Before Cinder had a chance to react, Oz pushed her face first against the wall. His hand on her throat kept her back arched against his chest while his lips trailed down her jawline, keeping the pressure on her throat as light as he could. Cinder reached around and tried to grab at his waist for a moment before Oz had grabbed her hand and held it above her head.

“You know my rule, Cinder.” He growled quietly, moving the kisses to her neck. “I need to hear it.”

“I won’t _beg_ you.” She snapped and the pressure of his body on hers disappeared, leaving her shivering against the wall.

“I don’t _expect_ you to beg, my dear.” Oz lamented, quickly regaining his composure and making sure to keep some distance--keep her wanting. “But you know that I’m not going to do a _damn_ thing unless you give me the green light to do so. Since you seem so hell-bent on stubbornness today, you don’t get anything from me.” He didn’t have to save face here. He could drop his public demeanor and let himself have a little more control.

“Fine.” Cinder muttered, still staying where he’d put her. “I’m giving you the greenlight.”

The words were barely out before he was on her again, effectively pinning her between himself and the wall. The movement was more harsh than he’d intended and he pulled back, trying to pace himself.

“I told you to go, Oz. Get on with it.” Cinder ordered and the pressure on her throat returned as he pulled her closer.

“This is not your game. I’ll make my move when I have you where I want you.”

And then it was him spinning her so that they were facing each other. It was his forearm braced over her collarbone and holding her shoulders to the wall, her fingers digging into his neck. He used his free hand to pull hers away from his neck and keep them planted on the top of her head, finally letting her move off of the wall for a little bit while he worked on undressing them both _agonizingly slowly._

He could see and feel how impatient Cinder was getting as she tried to pull him into her despite the fact that he was supposed to make every decision today. He could let her down and walk away and all she would be able to do would be to stand against the wall and get herself off while he went back to work. _That actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea._

She whined when his grip on her wrists loosened and he started to back away--pulled one hand away from him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “I won’t beg you,” she breathed, pulling his face closer to hers. “But I need this today.”

“Stressed, dear?” He purred, just barely letting his lips touch hers and smirking when her eyes fluttered closed.

“Dealing with subordinates when I’m not dealing with you _is_ stressful.” She murmured, leaning forward as he leaned back. “ _Oz,_ ” she hissed when she didn’t catch on anything, pouting when his hand pried her fingers from his collar.

“Do you _really_ want this, Cinder?” He asked, grabbing her face so she would look at him. Cinder scoffed.

“Would I have come to you if I didn’t?”

“You _are_ rather erratic.”

“Would you just fuck me already?” She raised her voice a little this time and Oz blinked.

“Is that my permission?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure. That’s your permission to act like you own me for however long we need.”

That took him a moment to process. _Is it_ really _worth it?_ “Finally,” he growled, practically slamming her against the wall again and delighting in the moan that escaped her. He didn’t pin her there this time--didn’t lock her hands above her and make her follow his lead. He let her believe she had a little more control than she really did as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a legitimate kiss--something they rarely did.

When he finally broke the kiss, there was something in her eyes that told him she had something planned for their little rendezvous today as she coolly worked over his suit. He groaned when he finally got her dress out of the way and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and drinking in the feeling of her hands dragging down his bare chest.

“Of course you planned this,” he grumbled, running his hands down the back of her lacey corset and dragging his nails down the curve of her ass to her thigh, trying not to linger on the backless panties for too long as he pulled her leg up to wrap around his still-covered waist.

“You know I don’t act without a plan, Ozpin.” She purred, pulling his face back down to her and adjusting his grip on her tight--forcing him to hold her tighter as she ground against him.

Oz was still trying to pace himself. Tried to keep himself under control and keep his hold over the situation as Cinder tried to unravel him.

She dragged her nails down his chest and left angry red welts down his torso as her fingers slipped past his waistband. “I know _exactly_ what you want from me.” She breathed against his shoulder, nudging his pants down. That careful control he’d been clinging to was starting to slip.

“And what is that?” He ground out, pushing up against her and waiting for her to give him the signal that he could keep going.

She wasn’t going to give him a verbal answer. She was going to try and get the game back under her control and try to make _him_ beg her for release and try to make him her bitch. None of these were part of _his_ endgame.

He was pulled out of his strategizing by her pulling his erection free and wrapping her hand around it, squeezing just enough to be uncomfortable. “You want to make me yours. You want to bite and scratch and bruise and make me beg you for more because you know that every noise I make is your permission, but you aren’t going to _get_ that. You aren’t going to make me beg. This is _my_ game, Ozpin.” She seethed, squeezing a little harder.

That tipped it. The calculated control he’d been trying to keep shattered and he threw his weight into keeping her pinned against that wall, both arms blocking her from trying to turn them around so that it was his back against the cold stone and not hers. His jaw clenched and he glared down at her, keeping his body pressed up against her. “I don’t want to you beg, my dear,” he snarled, dropping one hand to grab her chin. “I want you to _scream._ I want you to tell me just how badly you want me. I want them to hear you in Mantle. I want you to scream at me just how _sorry_ you are for making me look like a fool in front of my people. I’ve never asked you to love me, Cinder--I’ve never even asked you to lie so I can get off. But I _do_ ask that you respect me _and_ my authority to turn your entire _fucking world_ on its head. _Understood_?” The hand on her chin dropped to her throat and he held her there. Added pressure when she stayed silent.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed. He grabbed her by her biceps and hauled her up the wall until one perfectly positioned knee could hold her _exactly_ where he needed her to fuck her properly. He barely gave her a moment to catch her breath before he was inside her, smirking at the gasp the movement pulled. He only needed a second to find his bearings through the sudden heat surrounding him, but he still took a moment to revel in the feeling. Cinder’s moans got louder the deeper he pressed and she wound her fingers into his hair, trying to brace her forearms on his shoulders to support herself.

Oz switched between wrapping both arms around her waist to keeping on hand on her throat and the other on the wall behind them. When he inevitably had to change which knee supported them both, Cinder took the opportunity to press herself against the wall, half hoping, half _begging_ him to fuck her from behind--to prove to her just how angry with her he was. But she wasn’t going to announce it. She wasn’t going to beg him.

She felt his hand press against the middle of her back and she shivered, pressing herself a little closer to the wall. That same hand trailed up her spine and to the nape of her neck, resting there--taunting her. The second she opened her mouth to say something to him, his lips were at her jaw again, and the hand that wasn’t on the back of her neck was wrapped around one of hers, sliding down her torso from the top of her breasts to her clit.

He held her fingers there for a moment, moving in tiny circles. The gentle gestures felt out of place after his outburst and she let her head fall back, whining against his shoulder. Suddenly, Oz’s hand disappeared from hers, and the warmth from his palm on her spine vanished, leaving her shivering for his touch again.

When she got her wish again, it was because he’d hooked his arm under one knee and had lifted them both, dragging his other hand up her side and wrapping it around her throat. That left her having to hold them both up as he repositioned himself, pausing for a split second to make sure she was still alright. “Go ahead,” she panted, dropping her head against the arm that propped them up.

She could feel his ragged breathing on her neck--knew his composure was slipping. His heartbeat climbed against her back and she waited for the quick pang of him pushing back into her. Waited for their somewhat gentle pace to turn harsh. That was how they did this. She taunted him, got him to the edge she loved for him to fuck her silly at, begged him with her body language to take her how she knew he loved to, acted cruel and angry towards each other but she secretly loved his concern because it was _real_.

Her breath hitched when he pushed into her and she bit down on her lip as his hands tightened on her--as his teeth met the skin of her shoulder and she knew it would bruise but she didn’t care right now because _God_ each powerful thrust was so much better than the last. She yelped when the hand on her throat curled around her fingers that she’d forgotten were on her clit and he pushed in as deeply as their position would let him and nudged her fingers aside, palming her himself. The movement made her whole body tremble and her cunt clench and Oz groaned behind her, allowing himself to relax for even a split second so he didn’t cum right there.

It was then that Cinder noticed that her hands were shaking and her whole body was sore--from exhaustion or from the pleasure or the pain or all three. “Oz,” she panted, reaching one hand back to cup his face. “Please?”

There wasn’t any cockiness in his nod. Things were starting to wind down. He didn’t care about being right, he didn’t care about being in control, he didn’t care that she was begging him to let her cum.

“Only if you’ll let me return the favor, my dear.” He breathed, speeding up and making each movement deliberate and precise, trying to force both of them over that edge.

“ _God,_ ” Cinder hissed, digging her nails into the wall and almost losing her grip. “Please, Ozpin,” she whimpered, putting all of their weight on him when her joints seemed to buckle under the force of his thrusts and her orgasm and she _finally_ found the scream Oz had been waiting for.

“Your turn, handsome.” Cinder panted when she found her words again, and for a second Oz thought she was going to make him pull out and suck him off. When she pulled his hands to her waist and pressed her back against the wall again he _had_ to bite down a laugh.

“I need your permission, Cinder.” He murmured, not bothering to stop the groan that escaped him when she pulled him back into her and wrapped one leg around his hip.

“I gave it to you already. You’re fine.” She assured him, letting him pull her into a kiss as his thrusts stalled. His moan as he came nearly drowned out the grinding gears of the tower and Cinder sighed contently, writhing against him as he filled her.

They both stood there for longer than they should have when he was finished as they both tried to catch their breath, but Oz was the first to break their silence. 

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t I say I wanted more from you than just _one_ scream?” He teased and Cinder groaned, playfully shoving him away from her.

“You were so involved in yourself I’m surprised you ever noticed the one.” She retorted and Oz grabbed her chin.

“Fine then,” he purred. “I’ll simply have to try harder tomorrow.”

“I’d love to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't lead to my permadeath as a writer.


End file.
